This invention relates to surfacing machines.
Surfacing machines which are mounted within a workpiece, such as a large valve or the like, typically cannot accurately repeat a given mount. This is critical when the operator must mount and dismount the machine to change surfacing tools in the course of a surfacing operation because of an inability to access a tool head disposed deep within the workpiece. Initially, the machine is mounted and aligned relative to a portion of the workpiece to be surfaced and a cutting operation is performed. The machine is then dismounted in order to attach a grinding tool and is remounted, as close to the initial mount as possible, to perform a grinding operation. Misalignment relative to the initial mount requires that the grinding operation first work the surface to conform to the new mounting alignment and the net result is that an excessive amount of material is removed due to the misalignment. Many prior art devices require special mounting surfaces integral to the workpiece, i.e. the valve body, and are often limited to special surfacing operations, such as valve seat resurfacing.